


You Can Have My Body (What Do I Need It, Anyway?)

by buckyssourwolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Be gentle, Blow Jobs, Coda, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunk!Steve, Feminization, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyssourwolf/pseuds/buckyssourwolf
Summary: Steve is drunk. Gloriously so. He's drunk and he needs to get as far away from Billy Hargrove's pretty pink mouth as possible (it doesn't work out so well).





	You Can Have My Body (What Do I Need It, Anyway?)

Steve was drunk.

Gloriously so. Steve was drunk off his ass at some lame ass party when he hears the chanting start - “BILLY! BILLY! BILLY!”  
He tries his best not to look physically nauseated when Hargrove swaggers passed him, his tanned chest glistening with sweat and beer, perfect pink mouth turned up in his trademark smirk.  
Yup. Nauseated is definitely the word. Steve wonders if Billy ever wears a goddamn shirt (and he really shouldn't – what? what the fuck was that?) but now Billy's staring at Steve and his mouth has gone dry.  
“You lose something, princess?”  
Yeah, his dignity if he doesn't look away right this second.  
But he can feel the music and his overzealous beer consumption thrumming in his veins and fuck, Billy just looks so wild and hot (no, not hot - anything but that) and Jesus Christ why is his mouth so damn pretty? Billy seems completely oblivious to Steve's internal monologue and hardens his gaze on the slack-jawed brunette.  
“I said,” and his pretty pink mouth seems to be moving closer and Steve can't help but drunkenly lean in to it, “did you fucking lose something?”  
His harsh tone sobers Steve up, albeit briefly, and he pulls away harshly, stumbling back onto his heels and practically bolts up the stairs. Everything is fine. He didn't say anything to embarrass himself, he thinks as he absent-mindedly wanders into a bathroom and very purposefully splashes cold water onto his face. If Hargrove mentions Steve's odd behaviour, he can chalk it up to being drunk and - goddamn is his face warm.  
“You got something to say, pretty boy?”  
Steve shoots up from his hunched position over the sink to find Billy with his back pressed against the door, lazily eyeing Steve up.  
“You're usually not that particular shade of pink around me but goddamn if it ain't the prettiest I've ever seen ya.” He smirks, clearly not catching on to Steve's predicament and he'd like to keep it that way (and all of his teeth) so he tries to shove past Billy before he gets his face punched in again.  
“'m drunk, Billy,” he slurs “Do'wanna fight, okay?” 

Billy grabs his arm and Steve finds himself pinned against the bathroom door and oh, god his head spins just a little and Billy's breath is ghosting against his ear.  
“Who says I wanna fight, princess?” Steve's breath catches at the sound of the endearment and maybe he keens just a little and fuck, there's no way Billy didn't hear that.  
Billy who is now staring at him incredulously and whose grip slackens just enough to give Steve room to squirm underneath him, trying to get away because he's sure he's getting his ass kicked now. Billy tightens his grip and slides his leg between Steve's and his thigh is resting right below Steve's quickly hardening dick .  
“Well, now, princess. Looks like you've got your panties all wet.” He grinds down just then and Steve is a moaning mess in seconds. “Oh god – please..”  
“Please what, baby?” “Fuck, just – just touch me please.”  
Billy grinds down again and draws a high pitched whine out of Steve as he does.  
“Fuck, if I had known you were such a slut for it -”  
“Ah, god!” Steve is writhing against Billy's thigh. He knows he must look like a bitch in heat but he doesn't know how long he has and goddamn it, he's going to enjoy this.  
“You like being my little slut, princess? You love it, don't you?” He moves his thigh and Steve whines like a kicked puppy.  
“Ple- please, Billy, god.” He has no idea what he's begging for but he needs something, anything and Billy has completely enveloped his senses. He is all Steve can smell, feel. He wants to taste so badly, but Billy seems perfectly content just teasing the ever-living fuck out of him.  
“Tut, tut, princess. Good girls ask nicely.”  
Oh and that is about all Steve can take until he's sinking to his knees and looking up at Billy from underneath his dark lashes.  
“Can I- can I suck your cock?” Steve's blush moves down below his neckline and Billy wonders briefly how far down it reaches.  
Billy shudders visibly, hands scrambling at his belt as he shoves his jeans and boxers down in one fell swoop and jesus, his dick is big, thick and angry.  
“Fuck, I bet you beg so prettily, baby. Go on – suck.”  
Steve kitten licks at the precum bubbling obscenely at the head and Billy keens. He's drunk on lust and beer and Billy and suddenly, Steve takes all of him down the back of his throat and sucks.  
“FUCK! Shit, princess, you're such a fucking cockslut. Can't help yourself can you?” Steve moans around his dick and tastes the precum forming on his tongue. Billy pulls Steve's dark mane hard as he drags him up and away from his dick, eyes teary and lips pink, dark and swollen. He pulls him into a searing kiss and Billy tastes like cigarettes and cheap beer and something dark and sweet and Steve can't get enough. Billy rips down his jeans and underwear and bends him over the sink.  
“Now stay nice and still for me, you got that, princess?”  
Steve's nodding eagerly, bracing himself for the painful intrusion of Billy's cock when he feels something wet and warm press against his hole and he moans obscenely at the thought of Billy fucking Hargrove's tongue in his ass.  
“Fuck, you're just pretty all over, aren't you?” He sucks just a little and moves his tongue in small wet circles around his rim and holy shit, Steve is so fucking close already.  
“I'm close, oh god, Billy jus-” Steve is cut off by the feeling of Billy's finger pressing into him and he's already in to the knuckle by the time Steve catches his breath.  
“M-more. More, please, just, more.”  
Billy obliges and slides a second spit slick digit in next to it and starts scissoring him open. The third finger slides in easily and Steve is already so overwhelmed when Billy's long fingers find that sweet spot in him that has his vision whiting out and his body hot all over. That's all it takes to break him open and a litany of obscenities just come pouring out.  
“Jes- FUCK! Please, fuck, Billy. Please, just fuck me da-”  
Steve bites down on his lip and moans but Billy's fingers are pulling out of him and grabbing him by his hair. “The fuck did you just say, Harrington?”  
“No-nothing. Please just fuck me,” Steve whimpers.  
He hears Billy spit in his hand and slick up his cock. Steve moans at the rough debauchery of it all, Billy's hand never leaving the skull-splitting grip on his hair.  
“Say it,” Billy demands.  
“Fuck me, please.”  
“Say. It.” His hand tightens in Steve's hair and Steve keens through his tears because fuck, he needs this.  
“Please fuck me...daddy.”  
“Fuck.” Billy breathes as he sinks into Steve completely in one rough thrust. He fucks him rough and insistent, not giving Steve any time to adjust.  
“Is that what you want, pretty boy? You want me to be your daddy, huh? You want your daddy to fuck you, princess?” His thrusts are wild and erratic and every single one hits Steve's prostate.  
“Fuck, yes, please Billy. I wanna come, please let me come.”  
“You come on my cock or not at all, princess.”  
Steve's so fucking close and he can feel the edges of his vision blurring from Billy's grip on his hair, “I'm gon-”  
“You gonna come, princess?”  
“Yes, god, please Billy.” Steve arches his back as he fucks back in time with Billy's thrusts.  
“You gonna come for daddy? Come for me, baby girl, come for daddy.” Billy whispers into his ear and Steve loses it at the thought of being Billy's baby girl.  
“Ah, fuck – daaadddyy!” Steve tightens like a vice around Billy and he feels Billy spill into him, fucking him through their orgasms.

Steve's arms collapse out from underneath him and Billy drapes himself over the smaller boy's back and kisses Steve fiercely before pulling out and tugging his jeans back on.

Steve fumbles with his own jeans and then stares blankly at Billy who can't help but kiss the stupid look off his face. He smirks as he pulls away and heads out the door.  
“You lose something, princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first ever fanwork so please be gentle and hit me up on Twitter, if you're into that kind of thing.  
> Twitter: @kaytheesoteric


End file.
